


You Had To Draw The Line Somewhere

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Neal seems to be responsible for a certain Federal Agent's metamorphosis.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke, Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 20





	You Had To Draw The Line Somewhere

Elizabeth was the first one to notice the changes. It had started not long after her husband took on the responsibility for a very clever felon. Peter had gone shopping one Saturday and brought home a French press and a blend of some expensive Italian roast coffee beans. Then, unbelievably, it was a shopping spree for a few new suits—tailored ones instead of his normal off the rack, buy one; get half off the second, at Men’s Warehouse. Sometimes, he even wore understated but tasteful cufflinks. Not that Elizabeth was complaining. Her husband was a handsome man, and this new attention to detail and a somewhat epicurean taste for the finer things in life just made him that much more appealing and sexy in her eyes. Now, if Peter would just retire that hideous “lucky” tie, but El concluded that her husband had decided you had to draw the line somewhere.


End file.
